Marinette March
by ChristiRose13
Summary: Marinette March is a Month of Daily Prompts surrounding Marinette and how much of A Dear she is. I'll try to keep up with them but don't get your hopes up!


**A/N:****so, uh- ...YEah i KnOw. i HAve OThEr StOIeS tO WriTE. but...i mean come on! _Marinette March._ I'm not gonna just pass that up. and yeah i know that this does nit have logic and maybe some things wouldn't work in real life but hey since when does that matter? Also may not have asked my friends who actually like to read over and edit and fix my mistakes this time so...bare with meh. alright ok. sorry. have fun with Marinette Kindness.**

I was on the roof of the hotel when the winds starting getting rough. A storm must be coming, we better hurry this up. I turned to Marinette to see if she had noticed, she had if her looking warily at the sky was any indication.

"Since there's a storm I don't think Jagged needs us to put up the VIP rope around the pool anymore." I had to shout over the wind.

Marinette nods,"He's probably gonna stay in his room all day. Let's gather up the ropes and take them inside so they don't get we-"

She was interrupted as a strong gust of wind suddenly pushed us closer to the edge of the already windy roof. Marinette was able to catch something to stop her from flying. I, however, wasn't so lucky. I was already too close to the edge of the roof for comfort and before I knew it I was falling

I could feel my breath leaving my body as i felt the cold air piercing through my skin.

_This is it. I'm gonna die. Goodbye Class. Good bye Dad. Goodbye M'la- _

"ADRIEN!"

Suddenly a hand was around my waste and i was yanked to a stop so hard I got whiplash. I looked up to see Marinette holding on to me with one hand and the end of the VIP rope with her empty like her life depended on it.

_Oh, wait. It did.__But how did she…..She must have jumped! She put her faith into a flimsy rope and jumped-! What kind of stupid move is that!_

I heard Marinette heave a sigh of relief.

"You Ok?" I was surprised she asked me that. I mean- she's the one who is probably having her arms pulled out of socket.

"I'm- I'm fine. You?"

She simply nodded before looking down and mumbling "We're only halfway to the ground so we can't just drop. The rope isn't long enough, and the nearest balcony is too far to drop to." Marinette looked around us before starting to swing toward the ledge to the left of us. I did my best to try and help, but she stopped me saying,"Just wait until I swing you close enough. Than grab the ledge and pull yourself up."

As soon as I could I reached for the edge and as soon as I had a sturdy hold her arm let go of me. I used as much energy as i could (but I'm pretty sure you have the Adrenaline to thank) to pull myself up. I turned around to see Marinette is still dangling with one arm, looking at me to make sure I'm fine.

_She's the one still in danger! And yet she's looking at me like one wrong move could kill me._

"Jump." I stated it simply with as confidence I could muster.

She shook her head. "It's too far."

"Swing as much as you can. I'll catch you." I will catch her. I have to catch her.

"If you do the littlest thing wrong not only could I fall but so could you."

"Don't worry about me. Just Trust me."

She looked away and bit her lip before swinging as much as she could towards the ledge. I planted my feet firmly while keeping my bottom half as close to the wall as i could and reach out to her with my top half. Logic says this won't work and we'll both die. But when does logic control my life?

Then….she jumped.

I reached my hands out to grab her as she fell- no, flew- towards me. I was able to grab her waist and i hurriedly pulled her close and leaned against the wall.

_Thank my lucky ladybug_.

The only sound was our ragged breaths trying to slow to a steady pace.

I pulled back to look at Marinette's face,"Why did you jump? You could have died."

She arched her eyebrows,"Jumping off thr roof or into your arms?"

"Off the roof! Marinette, that was a risky and dangerous move just to save me-"

"So, you wanted me to just there and watch you fall to your death? I took a risk and we benefited from it rather than Someone losing their life. I don't see the problem"

"I'm glad you rescued me, Marinette, truly. I'm very Grateful. But I don't want you to put your safety over mine again."

"i-i can't do that. Making a promise to not save someone…if I have the chance to save someone, like I did with you, I'll take it."

She moved to sit next to him rather than on top of him.

"If I had lost you, because- because I was to worried about what would happen to me…" I saw Her lip start shaking and get eyes turn glossy.

"You, Marinette. Are a true hero."

**Me when writing this: Meh. writing mistakes that I'll go back to later (did not go back to) but over all I'm really hapoy with this.****Me re-reading before posting: I should fix that before i post (still haven't) and this really isn't as good as i thought but hey its not bad****Me re-reading after posting: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS GARBAGE. I NEED TO FIX THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND I COULD HAVE WORDED THAT BETTER AND IT'S TO LATE TO FIX BECUASE NOW ITS ON THE INTERNET.**


End file.
